Tipping the Can of Beans
by BabieDove
Summary: A new plan enacted, and here are the steps. #PapyrusKnowsMoreThanHeLetsOn #PapyrusCentric #PapyrusKnowsAboutResets


Today, I have decided to tip the can of beans, and see if it will spill, and if it will spill spectacularly. To do this, I must first make a list. Step One: Find Flowey.

Normally Flowey would alert me of his various shenanigans due to an old mishap neither of us will speak of. This run however, Flowey did not warn me of his, possibly nefarious, plans. This would normally mean that I should go about my day as The Great I, and to not veer off script.

So, I must now go through my daily routine while searching for Flowey. I have two minutes and 7 seconds until I needs to yell at Sans. Using my soul bond, I began searching for Flowey very carefully. I feel the strings of my friends tugging at my soul. Even the old faded strings from past runs, from whom I have yet to meet in this run, tugs at my soul.

The strongest bond is with Flowey and currently, I cannot see Flowey's essence. Flowey is most likely in the flower garden in The King's throne room. I opens my eyes and continues to Sans' station. One minute and 13 seconds left to get there. I have enough time to catch my breath from the experience. 52 seconds left. I yells at Sans and stomp away, my boots crunching the snow loudly, following the footsteps from past iterations.

Step Two: Avoid all possible rememberers. Flowey has drilled into my mind about those who remember and those who might. I never go into The Lieutenant-Colonel's shop nor into The Brigadier-General's bar unless with an unknowing or a non-rememberer. Brigadier-General Grillby wouldn't dare to even attempt to speak about the RESETS while Sans or another Monster is close enough to listen.

Entering hidden and less known waterfall, I check the bond again. Flowey is not far, and he is resting by the abandoned statue. Which is strange, for he despises that statue and all that it stands for. Or at least, that is what he likes to tell me. Opening my eyes and catching my breath, I makes my way to the Damning Whisperers.

I glide through the flower patch, making certain to not touch a single petal. Going to the shadowed corner, I found Flowey resting among the flowers. Crouching, I tugged lightly on Flowey's petals, to get his attention.

Flowey immediately shot down into the ground, and reappeared, not a moment later, behind me. Flowey angrily whispered, "Papyrus you fucking jerk, I could've fucking attacked you!" I chuckled darkly, "We have tested and extended my pain tolerance. Your attacks would not even bruise me." The Damning Whisperers echoed my statement. "...would not even bruise me..." "...extended my pain tolerance..."

Flowey frowned and burrowed out of the flower patch. I followed him until we were behind another hidden waterfall, the one with the raggedy dance skirt.

Step Three: Make the Request seem beneficial to Flowey's goal. I took a deep breath, "I would like to tell Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, and to observe her reactions so we can properly plan to use her against The Future Human when it returns."

Flowey sneered at me, his floral face with demonic teeth, "I already have suspicions about her being a knower. If she is, her mental health is on you. I will not lose my progress with her idiotic and suicidal lover." I nodded my consent. "Permission granted, and if I lose Alphys you will lose more than just a bone." I left and headed for the house.

Step Four: Prepare for the Denial. I grabbed my pacifist timeline journal and The Photo Albums. The Photo Albums contains pictures from nearly all the resets. There are many photos, including a picture of Undyne's and Alphys's wedding, Undyne winning a pie eating contest and various photos of her and Alphys at differing anime conventions.

I know Sans's pattern well, so I don't worry about him. Sans would be in Brigadier-General Grillby's bar all night and won't return until late in the morning, three hours before he should wake. I called Undyne on the phone and told her to be ready for a surprise sleepover. I arrived at her house, the smell of Chamomile Tea soothing my senses.


End file.
